tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shezza123/A Study in Scarlet (Part I: A Familiar Face)
My name is Jon Harman Watsonn. I'm a nord by birth. Skyrim's always been my home, no matter how far from it I've been. My brother, Harald, has told me that writing down my story will help me adjust to civillian life. I'm a soldier, you see; or rather, I was a soldier. During Skyrim's civil war, I fought for Tiber Septim's Empire against Ulfric's Rebellion. I was one of the best healers that the 5th Legion had. I saw many horrors out there. Men and women I'd grown up with, slaughtered by the barbarians who called themselves The Stormcloaks. I was, of course, glad, when The Last Dragonbon ended the war with an Imperial victory. It was too late, however, as just a week before, I took an arrow to the knee. Not as in the proverb. I literally had an arrow penetrate my left kneecap. If it wasn't for my commanding officer, Molmen Spellock, I would have died. But Molmen threw me onto his horse, and took me back to the Legion's camp. My health, however, was irretrivably damaged. No matter what potions I took, what spells were cast, the pain persisted. I was immediately discharged and, as do all the broken things of Tamriel, I wound up in the great cesspool that is The Imperial City. Without a septim to my name, I stayed at The Bloated Float, an old Third Era boat which had been converted into an inn, years ago. It was situated on the waterfront, and was the cheapest I could find. Even then, my pockets were slowly running dry. The reason I am telling you all this, is because of what followed; the most interesting thing that could happen to a man... It was on the thirty-first of Frostfall, 4E, 207, that I was limping down the street, cane in hand, when a familiar voice called out to me, "Jon! Jon Watsonn!" I turned around to see the face of Mahr'bussi, a Khajitti fellow with whom I trained at The Arcane University. I greeted him with joy, glad to see a familiar face in such a hostile city. We soon went to a tavern for lunch which, much to my relief, Mahr'bussi said he would pay for. I had finished giving him a quick sketch of my more recent happenings, when we arrived at the tavern. "So where is this one residing?" Mahr'bussi asked, helping himself to a scone. "Just staying at a cheap little inn, on the city outskirts." I said, "How about you? What's going on in your life?" "Khajiit is now teaching young ones, at The Arcane University. What is Jon doing?" "I don't have job. I mmight move up north. Can't afford The Imperial City on a Legion pension." "Could this one not go to Harald for help?" "Fat chance. Me and him still aren't talking." "Perhaps a roommate? That would ease the costs." I took a sip of my Dunmeri tea. "Who'd want me for a roommate?" "You are not the only one to ask Khajiit such a question today." Mahr'bussi laughed. "And the first person was...?" "We can go and meet him, if you wish." I finished my tea, and got out of my chair, "Certainly. I'm ready when you are." And so ends the first part of my story. Short as it may be, here it is. My colleague will continue things in the next chapter, so goodbye for now. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:The Rikkstrom Canon